


I Only Have One

by TheWitchiestBitch



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Pastel Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Pastel/Punk, Punk Morality | Patton Sanders, Roman is a Good Brother, aquarium date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:21:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23522239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWitchiestBitch/pseuds/TheWitchiestBitch
Summary: "Remus liked his brother's best friend. A lot."Or, pastel!Remus asks punk!Patton to prom.Written for @sunshineandteddybears (Tumblr).
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 3
Kudos: 95





	I Only Have One

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for @sunshineandteddybears on Tumblr. It does include "sympathetic" Remus, although I do not like that terminology.

Remus liked his brother's best friend. A lot. Patton was everything Remus himself could not be. He was sweet and gentle and good in school and sociable. Even though he looked like he could kill someone, until you saw his face. That face was just perfect. All smiles, with lovely sun-kissed skin dotted with freckles. He wore round glasses, and he always wore his beat up and patch-and-pin-covered leather jacket, his huge and chunky platform combat boots, and a pair of fingerless gloves. 

Remus had found out recently that the jacket and gloves were comfort items. Patton had been staying over, and Roman had gone to grab food, so Remus was keeping him company. 

"I like your jacket," Remus had said, somewhat awkwardly. He didn't want to be too much, not with Patton.

"You know why I wear it?" Patton had asked conspiratorially. 

Remus leaned in, raising an eyebrow. 

"It makes me feel like I can do  _ anything _ ," Patton answered his own question. "And these," he continued, holding up his hands to show off his gloves, "I started wearing them because they looked cool. But I like the way they feel. They make me happy."

Remus bounced a little and pointed to the mint green chiffon scarf he always wore, smiling. "That's why I wear this! I like the feel!" he said excitedly.

Patton grinned that happy grin, showing off his dimples. "And I like your sweater!" Patton complimented. 

Remus could feel his face heating up as he looked down at the light green sweater with the turquoise octopus. He was almost too embarrassed to start spouting facts about octopuses. Almost. "Did you know octopuses have three hearts?!" he asked excitedly, smiling. "And they can fit through any hole their beaks can fit through! Oh! And they can use tools! Isn't that cool?!"

Patton laughed, and nodded. Then Roman had returned, and instead of going back to his room, Remus stayed with them. 

\----

Now he was closer to his brother than he'd been in years, and he got to be Patton's friend too. 

Before Patton had arrived in Remus's life, Remus hadn't really thought much about going to prom, let alone  _ with _ someone. Now prom was about five weeks out, and people were already asking each other, and he  _ had _ to ask Patton before someone else could. 

"Roman!"

Roman groaned, pushing his rolling chair away from his desk. "What is it, Remus?" 

"I'm gonna ask Patton to prom!"

Roman sat up straighter (ha), his eyebrows shooting up almost to his hairline. "You're going to  _ what _ ?!"

"I want Patton to go to prom with me!" Remus exclaimed, flopping onto Roman's bed. 

Roman laughed, shaking his head. "I  _ knew _ there was something going on there!"

Remus looked up at him. "I need you to help."

Roman grinned. "Only if I get to tease you and Patton."

"I'll allow one teasing remark, any more and I punch you," Remus joked; he would not actually punch his brother… hard. 

"Deal."

\----

Remus's knuckles brushed Patton's as they walked into the aquarium. He tried not to make the squeaking noise that threatened to bubble its way out of his throat, thankfully successfully. They walked through the exhibits, Patton pointing out things he liked and Remus listing off any facts he knew about the animals.

It was nice, just the two of them on what could have been a date, had Remus specified that that was what it was. 

It was as they were coming to the last exhibit, Remus's favorite one, that Remus got really nervous. Here was where it all worked out or all went horribly wrong. 

Remus pointed at the Giant Pacific Octopus that was currently watching the two newcomers curiously. "Octopuses have three hearts, remember?" 

Patton nodded, smiling sweetly. 

Remus took a deep breath. "Well… I only have one, but I'm still giving it to you, so…" He locked eyes with Roman, up on one of the catwalks about the tanks, and Roman unfurled the banner that read, "You're about to be a 'shocked'-opus… Prom?" with an octopus that Remus had hand painted. 

Patton took a moment to look at it, read it, then began to laugh, nodding a little, as Roman gently tossed Remus the bouquet of blue roses they'd picked out together. 

Remus held it out to Patton, nervous and expectant. 

Patton nodded more, smiling even wider. "Of course I'll go to prom with you! This is all… really incredible, Remus. And… I like you. A lot. You're weird, but in the best possible way."

Remus laughed as Patton took the flowers, then hugged him tightly, pressing his forehead to Patton's, which was slightly lower than his own forehead even with Patton's platform boots. Patton's laughs turned to small giggles as he draped his arms over Remus's shoulders. 

Roman smiled softly, heart oddly warmed by his best friend and his brother's tender moment. Then he snuck out to give them a little privacy. This was not the time for his Remus-approved teasing remark.

The moment he knew Roman was gone, Remus moved a hand to the back of Patton's neck, and slowly, giving him plenty of time to pull away, brought their lips together. Patton was still smiling even as they kissed, pulling Remus a little closer and tilting his head slightly. 

Remus pulled away after a moment of savoring that, smiling and pressing their foreheads back together. He gently rubbed at the wispy hairs at the back of Patton's neck, causing Patton to giggle some more. "I also picked something out I want to buy you in the gift shop."

"You don't have to do that," Patton protested. 

"I want to," replied Remus. "Come on."

He walked Patton home after their quick trip to the gift shop, Patton carrying his flowers and gift shop bag in one hand and holding Remus's hand with the other. 

When Patton went to sleep that night, it was with his flowers in a vase on the windowsill and his new octopus plush, the perfect size for hugging, in his arms. It reminded him of Remus.

When Remus went to sleep that night, it was with the knowledge that Patton liked him back, and with one of Patton's pins on his pajamas.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! You can find the author on Tumblr @youre-lazy-and-youre-gay0-0.


End file.
